


DareDevil

by Azura_Hoshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek being cute, Chanyeol being protective, Demon Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mpreg, Police Officer Byun Baekhyun, Prince of Hell Chanyeol, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Hoshi/pseuds/Azura_Hoshi
Summary: Baekhyun and his team were on the mission to catch the most wanted serial killer."You have no way to escape Kwon Jae, it is better for you to surrender yourself to us." The Officer's voice boomed through the area.The front door opened revealing the Prince of Hell, Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Cookies Made In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a little hectic for exols. I hope you guys are doing well. This fic isn't beta-ed so pls feel free to correct me in the comments

Baekhyun is the leader of the team who is on a mission to catch the most wanted serial killer.

“You have no way to escape Kwon Jae, it is better for you to surrender yourself to us." The Officer's voice boomed through the area. “If you don’t come out in 20 seconds we’ll be the one to find you.”

Baekhyun orders his team to stay on guard  _ any moment now _ . The front door opens. Everybody moves a step further, _anticipating_. They were all greeted by a body surrounded by mighty fire. At such a sight some officers cowered in fear, some ran away to save their precious life, unlike Baekhyun who was steady as ever. In a brief moment, the humans were blinded by a blaze, which left nothing but ash in its wake. 

Kwon Jae was reported dead. It was assumed that he committed suicide in fear of being arrested. 

The police officers who were with Baekhyun praised him for his bravery. He was certainly sure that he was not going to see most of the policeman’s face ever again after today’s incident. 

* * *

Baekhyun is lying on the bed, playing games on his phone waiting for his lover to come home. He was exhausted from tonight’s venture and wanted to do nothing else except eat the dinner made by his boyfriend and sleep.

The dark portal opened in the room indicating his lover’s arrival “Honey, I am home~~~” Baekhyun turns his back on the devil, “No welcome kisses?” Chanyeol sits on the bed reaching for Baekhyun “You promised me last time that you weren’t going to show up at any of my missions. Do you know how many officers are going to resign or take a month break? You scared the shit out of them.” Baekhyun turned his face to look at Chanyeol, who seemed apologetic.

“Babe, He was a serial killer. I couldn’t trust his soul to anyone. I apologise for the dramatic exit but I am the prince of hell I cannot afford to act like a newbie you know.” 

Baekhyun crawls over the bed to hug Chanyeol “But you scared them, and then they will talk shit about you like how scary you are. When in reality you are just a giant dork who needs love and affection.” Chanyeol nuzzles his face the human’s collarbones inhaling his scent “But the last time I showed up, you got a promotion.” Baekhyun smacks the devil’s head at the reminder “Ouch! Someone doesn’t want his boyfriend’s hand-baked cookies.” 

Baekhyun pulls his hair looking into Chanyeol’s eyes “I want them, give it to me.” He whines with a serious face. Chanyeol moves away bringing the blanket in front of his lap, removing them again to let Baekhyun see the cookies.  When the human reaches for them, Chanyeol swats his hand away “I am going to put them in the oven so they stay warm till I cook for us.” Baekhyun sighs defeated “If you help me with the ingredients then I will let you eat one before the dinner.” Chanyeol suggests. 

Baekhyun weighed his options as much as he wanted to rest, he was craving his boyfriend’s hand-baked cookies. He raises two of his fingers “Make it two.” Chanyeol nods, raising the cookie tray out of Baekhyun’s reach. “Let’s get to work, pup.”

Baekhyun starts chopping the vegetables. Even though Chanyeol can use his magic to prepare the dinner in an instant, his lover takes his sweet time to cook for Baekhyun. He finds the gesture really endearing. 

Lost in his thoughts, he almost cut his finger. There was no cut or bleeding except a round melted curve on the knife. “Chanyeol…” He holds the knife up “Look at this…” C hanyeol walks behind Baekhyun, taking away the knife, running a hand over fixing it. “I have put a protection spell on you that’s why you didn’t get any cuts. You can take your cookies and go choose a movie for us to watch.” Chanyeol moves Baekhyun away from the counter “

“You can’t keep protecting me all the time Chanyeol” Chanyeol puts the veggies in the pan, mixing them before letting them simmer. “I will protect you Baekhyun always and forever.” 

Baekhyun huffs leaving the kitchen area with his promised cookies to sit on the couch as he picks up the remote, jumping through the Netflix recommendation until he finds the right one. He then goes back to playing games on his phone waiting for Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun shifts on the couch, making space for his demon boyfriend who was carrying two plates in his hands and using magic to carry the cookie tray.  _ Oh, how much he adored this devil  _

“This is the third time we are watching Howl’s moving castle this month. Let’s watch Zootopia instead.” Baekhyun starts the movie, taking his plate and starts eating, ignoring Chanyeol. “Are you not going to answer me?” Chanyeol sulks. 

When Baekhyun turned he could see flickers of flame around the giant, which meant his giant was really upset. Baekhyun puts down his plate picking up Chanyeol’s. Scooping the food, he moves the spoon towards the taller’s face “Here comes choo-choo train open your mouth.” Chanyeol ducks away, “Ah it crashed. Let’s try again!” he cups Chanyeol’s jaw forcefully opening his mouth “Here comes the Hell fire ride!” Chanyeol takes the spoon from Baekhyun trying not to laugh with a mouth full of food. “You ignore me, then you treat me like a baby. I’m the prince of Hell Baekhyun. I deserve better.” 

Baekhyun nestles in Chanyeol’s arms, “You treat me the same way. I go on dangerous missions almost every day, and you treat me as if I have never felt pain before.” The Devil puts his arm around the human's shoulder. “I don’t want you to feel pain ever physically nor emotionally. You’ve been through enough, baby. I am so proud of you.” 

Baekhyun goes back to eating “You might be the kindest demon ever. Is it even legal for you to be this good?” Baekhyun asks curiously, “Trust me, babe. I am only good for you.” They eat in silence watching the movie occasionally looking at each other.

When the movie ends, Baekhyun is high on sugar with the number of cookies he ate. Chanyeol gladly takes care of his lover, giving him a piggy ride to the bedroom then brushing Baekhyun’s teeth while the little one sat on the sink’s edge, hands on Chanyeol’s shoulder but Chanyeol’s favourite part was to cuddle with Baekhyun all through the night. 

Lying on the bed with the beauty asleep in his arms, he thought of the next step in their relationship. He wanted to hold Baekhyun close like this through the bright days and dark times, forever.


	2. Gift of the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is I am sorry for taking so long T_T

The darkness that envelops the room soothes Baekhyun. He stares at the ceiling, slowly coiling into himself, running an arm on the cold side of their bed. He thinks of his lover, who is long gone to his ‘job’. The officer gets up, getting ready for his tenth mission and the dangerous one yet. Getting hold of one of the most dangerous syndicate leader is not as the citizens thought.

Baekhyun’s team arrives at the scene, tall trees giving them a perfect hide spot, and a good view of the syndicate’s base. The rustle of the wind against the trees is eerie “According to the reports of our spy, it shouldn’t be this quiet.” Officer Yong says.

“But isn’t it better for us to go in when they are not there?” Another person suggests.

“Kim Sejoon?” Baekhyun calls out

“Yes, sir!” The said officer replies

“I want you to go in through that balcony and analyse the situation and shout green if the coast is clear.” 

“Yes, sir”

Others wait for Sejoon’s report at his “clear” Baekhyun, and his team is rushing in. He leads a few recruits from the back door. Another batch went through the balcony.

Baekhyun motions some of his men to disperse. Three people, including Baekhyun, enter the main hall. He raises his head, following the sound of gunshots and screams from the second floor. 

Footsteps drive his attention back down. A man clad in a navy blue suit, the gang leader, approaches them. “Don’t worry, Mr Byun, you will join them soon. Meanwhile, would you like some tea?” The man motions the butler ahead. 

Baekhyun raises his pistol at the gang leader. Two shots at his legs make him lose his balance. He looks back, realising it’s the work of two other officers who are with him. “If you had taught these pigs loyalty before you teaching them how to handle guns you wouldn’t be here.” The gang leader says.

The dread of the situation falls on Baekhyun like tsunami waves. No way he is getting out alive. Half of the team was already dead or dying, but Baekhyun is not the kind to go without a fight. He still reaches for his gun. The mafia lord steps on his hand, making him wince in pain. “Don’t act so smart with me. The only reason you are still breathing is because I didn’t order otherwise.” 

* * *

Chanyeol throws all the paperwork away when his lackey informs him about Baekhyun’s situation. 

He flies down ready to burst through the roof when an Angel stops him “You cannot go in! It’s the boy’s fate. He has to die today!” Chanyeol's eyebrows rise mockingly. “I will fight God if I have to!” The angel is relentless. Chanyeol smiles, his eyes turning to the original colour of dead black, skin ablaze. “So, you have chosen death? Huh? Let’s settle this in the skies then.” Both of them shoot up towards the sky.

The Angel uses shields of light to block the aggressive fire blows thrown at him. This goes on for a while. Before he sees it coming, the devil’s hands are on his neck, tightening with each second. “Baekhyun is mine, do you understand? I won’t let anybody take him away from me” Chanyeol raises the angel, fire coursing through his veins. The angel’s body turns darker, ashes follow.

Chanyeol feels more of the god’s creatures linger around him, pathetically trying to take him down. I mean, who shoots arrows at the prince of hell? “Hello, my rivals, I presume? How may I help you?” Chanyeol asks sarcastically before he channels his authentic form, in which his powers are the strongest. His burned wings adorned with flames help him fly as he deals with the heaven dwellers “Please be okay, my love.” Prays the devil as he continues to fight.

* * *

Sirens and hushed voices don’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. He feels as if he is sleeping on an ice bed in the middle of summer. Darkness turns to patterns of green and white as he flutters his eyes open. He can make out multiple figures around him. He tries counting them, but his eyes turn heavy again.

Blood, more blood. The faces of his cadets come into the picture, all of them accusing him of leading them to death, calling him a terrible leader. He rationalizes he is nothing the voices call him or maybe he is? Was it his fault some men betrayed them? He led them into a suicide trap without knowing. He was so wrong! SO WRONG! 

Baekhyun wakes up gasping for air, frantically trying to remove the tubes attached to him. The nurses assisting him stops his movement. “Relax Mr Byun, you are too weak, please cooperate with us.” Tears brim his eyes, “How many survived?” He dares to ask that question, the nurse just avoids his eyes going for the needle beside his bed “Tell me… please” He watches as the nurse fills the injection with some kind of liquid “I think it's better for you to sleep Mr Byun.” She injects him, even though he tries his best to avoid it. “Tell me what happened to them!” His voice turns sleepier as the medicine does its work.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed since she injected him. He could hear the two voices talking near his bed. One of them is the nurse “You should have asked me before injecting him with that drug! It would have harmed his baby!” His baby? Baekhyun was smart enough to connect the dots. They were talking about him “Let’s talk outside. I don’t want him to wake up cause of our talking the more he sleeps ON HIS OWN the better!” As soon as he hears the door click shut, he moves a numb hand over his stomach caressing it “I can’t wait to tell this to your other father baby but before that, we need to escape, hm? They cannot find out about you,” He talks to his baby.

The door opens, a smiling unfamiliar face, possibly his new nurse greets him “Hi Mr Byun. How are you feeling?” Baekhyun thinks as he struggles to sit up, “Numb and heavy.” the nurse nods her head checking the IV. 

“Even though you are recovering faster than other patients, it's still important to rest as much as possible cause now you have another life to take care of! Too,” Baekhyun pretends to not understand what she is saying. Both of her palms cover her mouth as a shocked voice leaves her lips 

“So, they didn’t tell you about your pregnancy?” Baekhyun looks down at his stomach, smiling to himself. 

“No,” he replies

“Ah! Congratulations, anyway. Now Baekhyun-ssi, I need you to sit straight so I can change your bandages.” 

The nurse informs him about the upcoming tests to check on him and his unborn child. Baekhyun knows better if he doesn’t leave tonight, he is going to become an experiment at the hands of the government. Chanyeol kept his promise and protected him like he said he would the baby is the only reason that he is alive right now and Baekhyun is more than elated to have this gift.

He checks the time again, it’s past midnight. “Can we go on a stroll? Please?” Baekhyun tries “No, it’s way too late. You should sleep.” says the nurse “But I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t go out. I feel suffocated being in here all day.” The nurse seems to buy it. He shifts to a wheelchair. 

The nurse takes him out of the room, down to the ground floor. Baekhyun can see the back gate totally unguarded from his position. He drops the blanket that was on his lap  _ by mistake _ . As the nurse bends down to pick it up. He takes this chance to give a chop on her neck, sending her down face first. Without a thought, he gets the blanket from under the nurse and goes for the gate, opening it with all his strength; he rushes out in the dark

Baekhyun tries to keep calm as he navigates through the city in the dark, making sure he doesn't stub on any stone. He changes his direction a few times so it will be hard to trace his tracks. After at least an hour of wheeling through the city, he could see his apartment. Sometimes he is glad to get a house near the city.

He pushes the buttons for the lift, getting on quickly as it arrives. He clicks the number corresponding to his floor. 

Baekhyun puts the apartment's password, pushing his wheelchair in as soon as it opens. The sight of the floor smeared with black liquid that welcomes him makes him sick. He follows it, entering the bedroom. He gasps, seeing liquid drip from Chanyeol’s wings. Baekhyun can’t make out what it was. He prayed it wasn't blood, worst his boyfriend’s blood.

Tears unconsciously flow through his eyes as he grabs a towel, cleaning the other man’s face and arms. Like incubuses, Chanyeol gained his energy from physical affection. The way Baekhyun’s lover was lying on the bed, he was very much in need of it. 

Baekhyun uses the headboard to support his body as he gets up from his wheelchair to sleep on the bed. He watches the dark splotch on Chanyeol’s face glowing. The boy takes a guess that his boyfriend shifted to his original body for something he will make sure to ask the prince later for now he wraps Chanyeol in his embrace,  kissing the devil’s neck “Wake up soon, my love. I have something important to tell you.” Baekhyun sings lullabies, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter 

**Author's Note:**

> DId you like it? 
> 
> You can comment or [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/azura_hoshi) me  
> and follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/azura_hoshi)


End file.
